darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilya Kasyanov
Ilya Kasyanov, also known as Nightingale, is a Contractor working for the FSB and holds the Messier Code IS-451. Appearance Ilya has light blond hair that, when down, extends to her knees. Usually though, she wears it up and pinned close to her head. Her skin is fair and her eyes an azure blue. Ilya has been known to wear many varieties of dresses but prefers to wear a relatively simple sleeveless white blouse with a black tie, black skirt and long black gloves. Personality She is a very quiet and reserved person. Ilya is not easily rattled and has very muted reactions to almost every situation even in dire ones. She just accepts when negative things happen, reasoning that getting upset over something that cannot be taken back is futile and that the only sensible course of action is to either move on or solve the problem. To this end, Ilya lives completely in the now, not worrying about what has happened or will happen, and focuses solely on the task at hand. Overall Ilya is very typical of a Contractor, logical and pragmatic. Even though Ilya can understand and empathizes with the emotions of others, she does not experience these emotions for herself. Her empathy makes it very difficult for her to preform her job at times and causes her to questions her missions. In general, though, Ilya is very obedient to her superiors for the sake of her mother. Ilya would rather avoid physical confrontation if possible considering it to be "primitive". When undercover, Ilya takes on a very sweet and innocent personality. She acts shy and bashful around people and is very positive putting on a soft smile quite regularly. When like this, Ilya is very outwardly compassionate and caring for others. She is the epitome of the "girl-next-door". Background Very few details about Ilya's past are known. She was born in Russia to a very caring and loving mother and father. When she was 11, Ilya's father was arrested for his ties to the mafia. Before he left, he asked Ilya to promise him that she would take care of her mother, which she did. He was eventually sentenced to life in prison. Even before this incident Ilya's mother had only a loose grip on reality so the arrest of her husband exasperated this problem. Ilya took charge of the home and cared for her mother. When the gates of hell and heaven appeared, Ilya naturally became quite detached herself but at the same time felt more aware of the emotions of those around her. She quickly learned that if she did not keep her own emotions in check they could have a drastic effect on others and thus suppresses her own feelings. However, due to her ability, she continues to feel for other people, even more so than she ever had before. This power's most noticeable effect on Ilya was her level of empathy towards her mother. Ilya became wholeheartedly dedicated to caring for her mother even going so far as to drop out of school. A year later, Ilya was approached by members of the FSB. They offered in exchange for her cooperation in joining with them a reduction to her father's sentence. She readily excepted for her mothers sake. Abilities * Empathy: 'Ilya has the capability to sense the surface emotions of the people around her and influence their emotions. Her ability to sense the emotions of others extends to a 100 ft radius and those within 3/4 of that are susceptible to her influence. All emotionally shifts brought on by Ilya seem natural to the target at the time unless they are told or know otherwise. It takes about a minute or more for her powers to take full effect depending on how far away the target it. She is also able to use this power to sense where people are so long as they are feeling some sort of emotions. The way in which she feels others' feelings is not how one would feel them for themselves. When she feels the emotions of others, they reverberate though out her body and on a deeper level as if being immersed in the emotions. **'Obiesance/Remuneration: Unknown but as Ilya can use her ability at whim it can be assumed that she has either paid off her obiesance or is continually paying it. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Since becoming a Contractor, Ilya has trained to heighten her physical prowess and her combat skills. She is versed in a wide variety of martial arts techniques being able to take down many highly skilled opponents. *'Weapons Expert:' Ilya is also quite skilled utilizing many types of weapons from guns to knifes, to swords. She is also quite proficient in adapting to new weapons. *'Keen Intelligence:' Ilya is very intelligent in terms of both retaining information and analyzing it quickly. Equipment *'Machine Handgun:' She carries it in a holster on the inside of her left thigh. *'Boot Knife:' She carries it in the inside of her right boot. *'Switch Blade:' She carries it hidden on her person at all times. *'Metal Wire:' She carries it hidden on her person at all times. Synopsis to be written Trivia * The character concept was based on a randomly generated character I played in the RPG M.A.I.D. * Ilya is also partly based off of Eins from Phantom~Requiem for the Phantom. * The number 451 in her Messier Code is a reference to the book Fahrenheit 451. * Her character images are of the character Saber from the series ''Fate/Stay Night ''her name however has no connection to another character of that series of the same name. This circumstance is purely coincidental as the author had never head of the series until after the fact. Category:Haruko-chan Category:What They've Become Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Russian Category:Contractor